Brother
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Aberforth tidak pernah menyukai Albus. Catat, tidak pernah. Namun tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar kekagumannya terhadap sang kakak. RnR.


**"**_**...my rough, unlettered, and infinitely more admirable brother.**_**"**

—**Albus Dumbledore on Aberforth**

* * *

**BROTHER**

_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Arisa Hagiwara**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter is the property of nobody but Joanne Kathleen Rowling_

**Warning:** _Mould-on-the-Wold adalah desa Dumbledore sekeluarga sebelum pindah ke Godric's Hollow (Harry Potter Wiki). Sedangkan Mill's Hill adalah rekaan saya_

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore tidak pernah menyukai kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Albus Dumbledore. Catat, sama sekali tidak pernah.

Semenjak kecil, Aberforth—atau biasa dipanggil Ab—selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang sang kakak yang bersinar terang bagai bintang atas segala prestasinya, menguasai berbagai mantra bahkan sebelum menerima surat panggilan untuk masuk Hogwarts, tampan, kalem, dan berbagai predikat bergengsi baik resmi maupun tidak resmi yang disandangnya. Albus yang ini, Albus yang itu, hampir setiap orang membicarakannya. Tidak ada yang pernah membicarakan adik laki-laki pemuda_jenius_itu. Sama sekali. Seakan semua orang hanya mengetahui bahwa Albus adalah anak tunggal. Ironis.

Pernah suatu kali Ab berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya, mencari angin segar setelah merasa sangat gerah akan jeritan bahagia kedua orangtuanya ketika mengetahui bahwa Albus meraih nilai ujian tertinggi dengan semua huruf O tercetak angkuh di perkamen nilainya. Apalagi itu adalah tahun pertama Albus di sekolah, sedangkan Ab baru berusia delapan, tiga tahun lebih muda. Hal seperti itu jelas membuat Ab merasa diasingkan.

_Lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah masuk Hogwarts. Aku akan mengalahkannya,_Ab muda bersungut dalam hati seraya menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya, Ab berbelok menuju desa Muggle yang memang letaknya bersebelahan dengan _Mould-on-the-Wold_, desa tempatnya tinggal. Jalan di Mill's Hill, yang memang tempat penggilingan kopi, jauh lebih ramai dibanding desanya yang selalu sunyi ditinggal orang dewasa bekerja dan anak-anak bersekolah di Hogwarts, sisanya lebih sering menikmati matahari pagi dibandingkan siang terik seperti ini, yang justru dimanfaatkan para petani kopi di Mill's Hill untuk menjemur biji kopi mereka.

Sambil berjalan santai, Ab memandang sekeliling. Rambutnya yang kecokelatan berkilau terpapar sinar matahari. Beberapa wanita paruh baya terlihat menjemur biji kopi, sedangkan anak-anak mereka tak jarang membantu. Terlihat riang, seolah tanpa beban.

Ab sangat terpesona akan itu semua hingga tak menyadari sesuatu yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Ouch!" Ab berseru, refleks meraba bagian belakang kepalanya dan menoleh, mendapati sebutir biji kopi tergeletak pasrah di tanah. Ada yang melemparinya, ternyata.

Ab memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari si pelaku. Tidak lama, karena dengan segera ia melihat tiga anak lelaki bertubuh besar tengah menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Ab defensif ketika ketiga anak berbadan raksasa tersebut sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ab bahkan hanya setinggi dada semua anak itu, padahal ia tahu persis ketiganya pasti tidak berusia lebih dari sebelas tahun, terlihat dari tampang tolol yang Ab tangkap dari ekspresi mereka.

Ketiga anak tersebut menyeringai. "Kami belum pernah melihatmu," ucap anak yang berada di tengah.

Ab mengerutkan kening samar. Memang hari itulah ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki keluar desa. Saking sebalnya, sebetulnya.

Ia pun hanya melipat tangan, bersikap tak peduli. "Aku memang belum pernah ke sini. Aku dari desa sebelah. Jelas? Jadi jangan ganggu aku," jawabnya sengit.

Ketiga anak di depannya serentak terbahak. "_Jangan ganggu aku,"_tiru anak yang berada di kanan—dalam sudut pandang Ab—dengan suara seperti anak kecil. Heh, meledek dia rupanya.

"Itu masalahnya, _anak kecil,"_timpal yang berdiri di kiri dengan memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. "Kau dari desa sebelah, apa namanya? Oh, kalau tidak salah _Mould-on-the-Wold._ Mom pernah memberitahuku," ujarnya ketika menangkap tatapan penuh tanya dari kedua temannya.

Anak yang di tengah, yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka, mengambil alih. "Apapun lah namanya, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku tahu bahwa desamu itu_angker,_dan _misterius._Dan anak dari desa itu tidak berhak mengganggu wilayah _kami,"_katanya.

Ab menatap ketiga anak tersebut bergantian. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kudengar desa itu sangat sepi pada siang hari, tapi tidak ada aktivitas berarti di sana. Ini kan daerah terpencil, jauh dari kota. Dan kami tidak pernah tahu apa kegiatan di sana, tidak seperti kami yang memproduksi kopi. Lagipula, mana mungkin hampir seluruh orang dewasa di sana bisa bekerja di kota? Jaraknya saja puluhan kilometer dari sini dan aku tidak pernah melihat ada kereta kuda atau gerobak berlalu lalang," sambung anak di kiri.

Tepat sasaran. Mereka berhasil membuat Ab kecil berpikir keras. Mana mungkin ia beritahu mereka perihal bubuk Floo, sapu terbang, atau Apparate? Kemungkinan reaksi mereka setelah mendengar kenyataan macam itu ada dua, pikir Ab yakin. Kalau tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, mereka akan langsung pergi seperti anak manja. Ah, Ab menghilangkan kemungkinan kedua. Mana ada yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu?

Akhirnya Ab memikirkan opsi kedua. Ia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyihir. Ia bisa dengan mudah menggerakkan benda-benda. Mungkinkah ia dapat_mengambil_biji kopi yang banyak berjatuhan di jalan dan menimpukkannya ke arah tiga raksasa itu dan mengambil kesempatan untuk lari?

Tidak, Ab menggeleng dalam batinnya. Ide itu terlalu gila. Walaupun dianggap di bawah umur dan belum masuk Hogwarts, rahasia desa penyihir tersebut akan terungkap. Ab pun kembali mengeliminasi kemungkinan itu.

Setelah perdebatan sengit terjadi dalam kepalanya, Ab berkata santai seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Kalian tidak tahu saja kalau desa kami sangat hebat sehingga tidak _butuh_kereta kuda. Desa kami jauh lebih modern, tidak seperti desa kalian," sahutnya, dengan sekuat tenaga menutupi gemetar dalam suaranya.

Kontan wajah ketiga anak itu memerah karenanya. Bahkan anak yang di tengah maju selangkah dan mendorong Ab hingga jatuh.

"Ouch!" Ab mengerang, menahan jatuh dengan tangannya.

Ternyata tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ketiga anak itu tiba-tiba mengumpulkan biji kopi yang berserakan dan melemparinya bergantian. Terpaksa Ab harus melindungi kepala dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala.

"Jangan pernah menghina desa kami, Anak kecil!" seru anak di kanan seraya terus melempari biji kopi.

"Ya, desamu itu desa aneh! Kalau tidak, Mommy-ku pasti mengizinkanku ke sana. Bahkan Mom pernah bilang, desamu itu sejenis desa _vampire._Uuuh, takuuut!" timpal anak di kiri. Oh, Ab memutar bola matanya, tentu setelah yakin anak itu tidak melihat wajahnya. Bisa tidak sih _dia_tidak membawa-bawa Mommy-nya tersayang?

Ab akhirnya memilih pasrah. Dalam hati ia menangis. Mengapa ia selalu lemah?

"Hei, kalian!" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Ab berseru lantang menghentikan tawa ketiga anak itu. Mereka serentak berbalik, membuat celah sehingga aku bisa menurunkan kedua lenganku.

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, Albus Dumbledore mendekat dengan langkah pasti hingga berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Ab, ayo pulang," katanya dingin tanpa memandang ketiga anak yang melongo menatapnya.

Setelah melirik ketiga anak tersebut, Ab berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, sebelum melewati mereka.

Albus memastikan sang adik sudah aman di belakangnya sebelum kembali berpaling pada anak-anak pengganggu itu.

"Maafkan adik saya jika membuat kalian marah. Tapi jangan pernah melemparinya dengan biji kopi atau apapun," mata biru terangnya berkilat-kilat menahan amarah, "kalian akan tahu akibatnya," lanjutnya sebelum berbalik dan menggandeng Ab.

Salah seorang dari ketiga anak itu menahan bahu Albus, memaksanya untuk membalik badan.

"Oh, maaf. Aku baru menyadari kalau kau itu…" ia memicingkan mata, "Albus Dumbledore. Anak jenius dari desa sebelah. Orang desa _kami_sering membicarakanmu. Tak kusangka anak bodoh ini adikmu."

Albus menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa maksudmu mengatai adikku bodoh? Kau sendiri terlihat seperti keledai ditemani dua keledai lainnya," ucapnya tajam, walaupun suaranya tetap datar.

Tanpa ragu, anak yang di tengah mendorong kedua bahu Albus, tentu Albus bergeming, sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan.

Seketika Ab dapat merasakan aura panas yang menguar dari tubuh kakaknya. Ia pun memerhatikan sekeliling. Angin dari puncak bukit tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, cukup untuk mengayunkan rambut mereka. Biji kopi di jalanan mulai bergetar, seakan siap beranjak dari tempatnya kalau memang dibutuhkan.

Tidak perlu kata-kata, suasana itu, ditambah dinginnya wajah Albus, berhasil membuat ketiga anak pengganggu itu meraba tengkuk mereka. Ketiganya berpandangan satu sama lain dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Al, _please…_" Ab berbisik pelan, memohon. "Demi Godric Gryffindor, kau baru masuk tahun pertama! Jangan buat kekacauan, deh."

Saat itu juga angin berhenti. Biji-biji kopi tidak lagi bergetar. Aura _penyihir_dari diri Albus tidak lagi keluar. Ketiga anak itu pun tidak lagi meraba tengkuk, melainkan sedikit demi sedikit berjalan mundur, menjauh dari kakak-beradik misterius itu.

"Ingat, kami belum selesai!" seru anak yang di tengah sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Ab ketika memastikan jaraknya sudah cukup aman.

"Sudahlah, Rodge," sahut yang di sebelah kiri seraya menarik anak yang di tengah—Rodge.

Dan lagi, tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus, membuat debu beterbangan, sekaligus membuat tiga anak tadi berlari pontang-panting. Setelah ketiganya berbelok ke sebuah gang, barulah angin berhenti.

"Kau gila?" hardik Ab, menuding dada Albus, yang berbalik menghadapinya, dengan telunjuknya. "Kau nyaris saja melakukan sihir. _Oh, well,_kau sudah melakukannya walaupun tanpa mantra. Tapi tetap saja, mereka jadi curiga!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Albus mencekal lengan sang adik, memaksanya berjalan kembali ke _Mould-on-the-Wold_.

Barulah setelah mereka berjalan bersisian, Albus angkat bicara, "Kau yang gila!" balasnya sengit, menatap Ab tajam, "ramuan macam apa yang kau minum sampai-sampai berani pergi ke desa Muggle?"

Ab memutar bola matanya. "Ramuan-oh-aku-memang-ingin-pergi," jawabnya sinis, "rumah sedang panas sekali."

Hening. Albus mengerutkan kening, membuat Ab merasa harus kembali berbicara.

"Ya, panas akan Mom yang memasak hidangan super enak, Dad yang sibuk mengontak semua koleganya untuk memberitahu bahwa putra sulungnya mendapat nilai_Outstanding_untuk semua mata pelajaran, dan Ariana yang memandangi nilai ujianmu dengan takjub."

Dan Ab tahu, Albus yang jenius pasti mengerti maksudnya. Alhasil ia hanya membuang muka, menghindari tatapan kakaknya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya tiga tahun lagi," hanya itu yang diucapkan Albus, tentu saja dengan gayanya yang tenang.

Mau tak mau Ab menoleh, memandang mata biru yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya sendiri, seolah mencari kebenaran dalam kalimat tersebut.

"Kau yakin?"

Albus melirik adiknya sebentar, lalu kembali memandang ke depan. Gerbang hijau bertuliskan _Mould-on-the-Wold_ hanya tinggal beberapa meter.

Diam sesaat, akhirnya Albus berkata, "Ya, tentu saja."

.

"Kau bilang kau melanggar batas desa dan pergi ke Mill's Hill?" tanya Percival Dumbledore, kepala keluarga itu seraya menurunkan _Transfiguration Today_yang ia baca. Cerutu masih hinggap di celah antara kedua bibirnya.

Ab memandang Albus yang memandangnya balik seraya mengangkat alis, seolah mengucapkan sudah-bilang-saja.

Takut-takut, Ab mengangguk.

Terdengar sentakan dari sofa ruang tamu itu. Satu eksemplar _Transfiguration Today_tahu-tahu sudah tergeletak di lantai. Cerutu yang masih berasap pun diletakkan dalam asbak.

"Kau berpikir, tidak 'sih?" tanya sang ayah sengit, "kau-sudah-melanggar-batas-desa, Aberforth!"

Ab memutar bola matanya. "Oh, _come on,_Dad. Itu hanya desa Muggle! Aku tidak mengganggu mereka. Mereka yang justru menggangguku!" balasnya penuh pembelaan.

Percival mendesah keras, "Kau tentu saja _mengganggu_mereka. Kau tahu? Hampir separuh orangtua di sana tahu bahwa ini adalah desa penyihir! Kami sudah membuat kontrak agar penyihir maupun Muggle tidak mengunjungi satu sama lain, dan kau sudah melanggarnya. Lihat saja sampai ada Muggle yang protes. Desa ini akan hancur."

Kedua anak tertua pria paruh baya itu sukses dibuat melongo. Bahkan Albus yang biasanya serba tahu kini hanya mengangkat alis, seolah ada tanda tanya imajiner yang besar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi… aku tidak tahu, Dad! Aku hanya ingin pergi ke sana, apa itu salah?" balas Ab.

"Tentu saja salah! Mengapa kau tidak menanyakan padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan surat dan burung hantu tentang keberhasilan Al menjadi murid terbaik di tahun pertama. Mom terlalu sibuk dengan makanan kesukaan Al, dan aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Ariana," jawab Ab secepat mungkin, mengeluarkan segala kejengkelannya.

Sang ayah hanya terdiam.

"Dan ya, tentu saja, aku beruntung karena Al menyelamatkanku. Dad yang menyuruhnya untuk mencariku, kan? Oh, betapa kakakku ini sangat jenius," sambung Ab sinis seraya melirik Albus dan ayahnya bergantian.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan, Ab memilih untuk angkat kaki dari ruang tamu, menaiki tangga dua-dua dengan langkah menghentak—sengaja dihentakkan—dan membanting pintu kamarnya hingga seisi rumah bergetar.

Masih di lantai bawah, Albus memandang sang ayah yang hanya bisa terpaku sebelum merosot kembali ke kursi, mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Entah mengapa, Albus perhatikan, wajah ayahnya terlihat semakin lelah. Tapi anak jenius itu tahu ayahnya bukanlah tipe orangtua yang vokal, beliau lebih banyak bertindak.

Albus pun dengan pelan duduk di sofa yang lain, menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menopang dagunya. Wajahnya tak kalah lelah.

Untuk sementara, cerutu dan _Transfiguration Today _terlupakan. Keduanya masih aman di tempat masing-masing. Asbak dan lantai.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
